wings_of_fire_the_awesomefandomcom-20200213-history
BrightWings (Fanon Tribe)
''BrightWings are a fanon tribe made by Queen Clam. Do not use without her permission '' Appearance BrightWings have golden scales, and shoot rays of sunlight/ moonlight through their wings, and mouth (If regenerated) Their scales are either Gold, Silver, Copper, Bronze, Yellow, and Orange. BrightWings have different color eyes, and BrightWings live in underground caves in the night, and in the day bathe in the sunlight for regeneration. They are Omnivores like bears. Society When BrightWings are born, they are raised by their parents and taught not in schools, but by their mothers and fathers. They live in a huge underground cave and during the day, they bathe in the sunlight to keep them healthy, and to regenerate their defence of using their blinding rays. Circumstances for a BrightWing job Here is an example) This is a dragonet Brightwing named... Bright. She is at the age of 25 and is old enough to choose a job for herself in the BrightWing society. Either her parents chose or she does. She chose to be a hunter and for another part time job an underground gardener with some other BrightWings using fluorescence lights. She does her jobs, and soon during her hunting stage the Main Hunter promotes her to go to a higher rank where she hunts over night, or during long shifts. She can quit her gardening and stay a hunter. Common occupations in the BrightWing Tribe Hunting/ Full time Hunter/ Main Hunter- A job for usually quick and stealthy BrightWings (Paxir) Underground Gardener- A job for hard working dirty BrightWings. Nurse/ Herbalist/ Doctor- A job for dragons who don't mind blood and guts. Cave builder/ Tunnel digger/ MainTunnel Digger/ Main Cave builder- Cave builders make defences in the caves, and dig up rooms, and places for BrightWings to live. They need to be strong and able to lift heavy rocks. (Chrome, Gilda) Soilder/ Commander/ General- Dragons who are in the army (Obsidian) Rare BrightWings A rare brightWing is like the Bronze and Green one. If a BrightWing has any green on it. If it is on their horns, or just a light shade then they have a special power to see through walls. If their eyes are only green and never changing then they are a Rare BrightWing. They can be pure green, Gold and Green, Silver and Green... The most common rare BrightWing is bronze and green. Adoptable BrightWings *Jewel, Gold, Copper, Turquoise, Zolota- (Means Gold in I think Russian), Silver, Radiate *Bronze Limestone, Mineral, Opal, Pyrite, Gem, Brass, *Obsidian 's two children- Girl Dragonet- Boy Dragonet *Sparkle (Obsidians wife) *Champi, Metal, Jade, Mica, Rutile, Plata *Aurum- Gold in Latin (AU) BrightWings *Chrome - Dull Chrome male (Queen Clam) *Gilda - A golden female with bronze tipped scales (Tundra) *Paxir- Chrome's brother/ a copper BrightWing with glittering wings and talons (Queen Clam) *Obsidian - Paxir's and Chrome's little brother/ A gold BrightWing with black tipped scales. He already has a mate though. (Queen Clam) *Sunray- Bob's charcter coming soon... Beautiful.jpg Bronze Dragon by darknatasha.jpg CopperDragon.gif Gilda the BrightWing.JPG Orange dragon by sepiawolf-d4w10qa.jpg Paxir.jpg Yellow-dragon-desktop-6d.jpg Chrome.JPG Category:Fanon tribes Category:Fanon Tribes Category:Fanon